The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Among conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, a multi function product and the like, a conventional copier, for example, is provided with a scanner portion and a printer portion. After the scanner portion reads an image of an original to generate image data, the printer portion performs a printing operation according to the image data sent from the scanner portion. Accordingly, the image of the original is formed on a sheet as a medium, thereby performing a copying operation.
In the conventional copier, when the scanner portion reads images of a plurality of originals assigned with numbers representing pages, i.e., sheet numbers, if a specific page of the originals is missing or more than two pages are transported to cause a missing page, a notice of an occurrence of the missing page is displayed on a display (a liquid crystal display portion) of an operational panel, or a sheet number of the missing page is displayed on the display (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-72281
In the conventional copier, when the specific original page is missing from a bundle of copied sheets, it is difficult for an operator to identify the specific original page.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems, and capable of easily identify a specific original page from a bundle of copied sheets when the specific original page is missing from the bundle of the copied sheets.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.